


Stability

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, in between season one and two, kind of, luther in an actual healthy relationship, luther in the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Can I request something fluffy with Luther and a reader who is just a feisty little softy? Like will throw hands with anyone but is more than happy to give people all the love and affection they need?luther is in a healthy relationship ??? yeah <3
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 14





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> it's short--also it has been on my tumblr since august '20, so if it seems familiar you might have read it there

Luther never expected to find love in this new era, especially with another one of Jack Ruby’s employees. Y/n was a waiter at the club that he worked at and he was sure that they could double as the bouncer if they really wanted to. They were just captivating.

For the first few months, Luther kept the friendship as it was. He would say that it’s because he didn’t want to screw up the timeline and make himself disappear somehow (maybe watching Back to the Future wasn’t the best thing for him) but in reality, he wasn’t over Allison.

Ruby was the one who got sick of their “will they, won’t they” act and set them up on a job to drop off a package to one of his colleagues in Houston. As it turns out, a six-hour drive alone with someone can bring out true feelings and after that day, they arranged to go on a date.

Luther remembered the first time he knew that he was fully in love with Y/n. It was the day after he had a particularly rough match that clearly showed on his face. They walked up to him and slid the pad of their thumb across his bruised eye. “If you show up with any more shiners I’m going to have to intervene,” their accent was like music to his ears.

“What are you going to do about it?” He leaned against the bar. 

They shrugged their shoulders, “Intervene.”

A threat from Y/n was never something that you should take lightly, though. Luther once saw them kick a man twice their size out of the bar because he was messing with one of the showgirls. That’s partly why Ruby liked them so much, they won’t take shit from anyone.

Maybe his hesitation to get into a relationship with them was about their feisty side. As it turns out, Y/n was the softest person behind closed doors. Whenever they spent time over at his apartment, the two of them would spend hours cuddling and talking about whatever came to their minds.

He often wondered how such a sweet person could also have the tough exterior that they showed. It reminded him of Diego, but he was a different case. 

After a year, Luther was finally in a good place. He had a job, a significant other, and even though he lost his family, he was finally beginning to move on now that he knew he was stuck in the sixties.


End file.
